


Deep End

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, pool smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: After a hunt Dean finds you in a vulnerable position by the pool.





	Deep End

You felt disgusting. The Winchester’s hunting life normally didn’t give them much time to get cleaned up after, before they had to hit the road. But somehow this hunt hadn’t ended with the cops showing up. In all the years that you had hunted with them, you had never been covered in this much dirt. You had dug graves, you had been buried alive, all the rest. But this was the first earth elemental… thing they had ever encountered. And when it was finally ‘dead’ it had exploded all over you and the boys. Sam had whined something about taking a shower when you got back to your rooms, and you had decided that with it being this late at night no one else would be at the pool. Wrapping a towel around yourself, you left your room and went to the water.  
Dean threw on an old pair of boxers that he didn’t care about, and headed to the pool. He figured Sam was gonna be forever scrubbing the grit off, and there wouldn’t be any hot water left anyway. So why not get a little time in the pool. He walked quietly, trying not to attract attention since he was still covered in dirt. He stilled when he looked out over the fence line to the pool. Y/N was there. She had a towel wrapped around herself and was dipping her toe into the water. Dean swallowed hard. They were together, but he had always had a thing for Y/N. He imagined you wearing a green bikini with a little skirt giving you a pretend semblance of modesty. Your perfect breast just slightly too big for the cover the bikini gave. He was thinking of the way that the water would run off your body, and then he would kiss her and she would let him close to her. His cock twitched to life in his boxers as he pictured you. Dean was taking deep breaths to calm himself down and join you in the pool, when you dropped your towel, and moved to jump in the pool.  
You were completely naked. Dean’s jaw dropped to the ground as he took in the sight of you. Your breast bounced gloriously as you jumped from the side of the pool deck into the water. All the work Dean had put into calming himself down went out the window, and he felt like his cock was literally pulling him towards you. He stripped and ducked into the water silently while you were still under, hoping to not spook you yet. He needed to get a better look at you since this was probably the only time he was gonna see you fully.  
You came up from the water, eyes closed as the water trickled down your body. The cold water had brought your nipples to firm peaks, and Dean could keep in the groan that erupted from his throat.  
“Dean!” Y/N squealed quietly as she threw an arm over her breasts and splash water at him. “What are you doing here?” Her voice was a whole octave higher than normal as she saw him lick his lips looking at her.  
“Dean…” Y/N’s voice dropped to a lusty whisper, but you quickly moved to wade out of the pool. Dean snapped out of his daze and moved up behind you effortlessly. Place an arm around your bare waist, and pressing himself against your back. You felt his cock press against your ass.  
“Jesus, Dean.” He was so big you really weren’t sure if you would be able to take him. What were you thinking?! Yea you’d had a thing for Dean ever since he’d rescued you from a ghost, but you had never said anything about it to him. And there was no way he would actually be interested in you. He was only this hard because you were naked and wet. Fucking hell, you were wet too. This pool could’ve been dry and you thought there still would have been this much liquid.  
“…Told you how hot you are, and how much I’ve wanted you.” Shit you had missed the first part of what Dean had said. But he wanted you!! You wiggled your ass against his firm length, and he growled in your ear as he bumped his hips up involuntarily. His other arm moved up and grabbed your breast, rolling your nipple between his fingers. You threw your head back against his shoulder. “Please tell me this is okay.” Dean whispered as he nibbled your ear and continued playing with your tits. “Please tell me you want me as much as I want you.” He punctuated that statement but banging his cock against your butt.  
“God yes, Dean.” He spun you around and place a searing kiss on your lips, the water splashing around the two of you. “Take me back to my room?” You offered.  
“Any time, sweetheart.”


End file.
